


Retratos

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Greg dibuja en secreto. Mycroft es su inspiración.





	Retratos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorntonsheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorntonsheart/gifts).

> Todo pertenece a Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss.  
Está historia surgió por qué Thorntonsheart hizo un fantástico retrato de Mycroft, así que esto es para ella y para todos los creadores de fanarts, que tantas historias nos inspiran.  
También es en respuesta al reto del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division Writters and Readers: un fic con la palabra "cara"

Greg acalló la vocecita que, en su cabeza, le decía que dejase eso y prestase atención a las imágenes en la pantalla.  
"Sólo unas líneas más", se dijo mentalmente. Sólo uno boceto rápido del retrato que acabaría más tarde en casa.   
Después de todo, no necesitaba tener al hombre delante para plasmar cada uno de los rasgos de su cara en el papel.  
Levantó la cabeza de su inseparable cuaderno, apoyado y medio oculto en su regazo, para encontrarse con los ojos de Mycroft.  
\- ¿ Le aburre el caso, Detective inspector Lestrade? Sé que trabajar conmigo no es tan interesante como hacerlo con mi hermano, pero esperaba algo más de profesionalidad por su parte.  
\- Oh, no, para nada. Estaba presentando atención, Mycroft, solo... Tomaba apuntes.  
Greg puso su mejor sonrisa de inocencia ante la ceja alzada del gobierno británico. Cerró su inseparable cuaderno.  
\- ¿En serio?  
Greg se obligó a no moverse mientras el hombre se levantaba y rodeaba el escritorio alcanzando el cuaderno.  
\- De verdad, Mycroft, yo...  
Intentó sin éxito recuperarlo mientras sentía como el rubor cubría su rostro.  
\- Bien, veamos sus apuntes, tal vez tenga algo que yo he pasado por alto...  
Greg se quedó paralizado, incapaz de levantar la mirada, mientras el más joven pasaba las hojas y se tensaba a su lado. El silencio era espeso a su alrededor.  
\- Gregory, esto... Esto es... Yo...  
Por primera vez en su vida, Mycroft Holmes no sabía qué decir mientras decenas de imágenes de él mismo, algunas en color, otras al carboncillo, en diferentes situaciones y plasmando diferentes expresiones pasaban ante sus ojos.   
Cerró el cuaderno, cómo si de repente se hubiera sorprendido a si mismo viendo algo que no debería y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.  
\- Gregory...  
Greg se levantó, quedando frente a él.  
\- Mira, lo siento, vale. Sé que no tengo derecho a... No quiero que pienses que soy un obseso o algo así, es solo que... me gustas y... Bueno, me inspiras y no puedo evitar...  
Se calló esperando ser expulsado del despacho, maldiciéndose por ser tan idiota.   
Le había llevado años conseguir que Mycroft le dejara entrar un poco en su vida, que confiara en él y convertirse en lo más parecido a un amigo que el analista tenía y ahora...  
\- Gregory, yo... No sé qué decir. Es... Esto es lo más maravilloso que nadie ha hecho nunca por mi y...  
Greg lo miró, esperanzado. La expresión tímida y conmovida del hombre de hielo le hizo desear tener a mano un lienzo y un pincel.  
\- Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado?  
Mycroft sonrió levemente.  
\- Oh, si, estoy muy enfadado contigo por desperdiciar el dinero de los contribuyentes dibujando en horario laboral, pero admito que son dibujos estupendos, si pasamos por alto algunas licencias artísticas.  
\- ¿ Licencias artísticas?  
Mycroft bajó la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzado.  
\- Los dibujos son mucho más hermosos que el modelo, sin duda.  
Greg sonrió, acercándose a él.  
\- Le haré saber, Señor Holmes, que soy un artista realista excepcional y aun así mis retratos no expresan ni una pequeña parte de la belleza que posee el objeto de mi inspiración.  
Mycroft se tensó mientras sus ojos se abrían con una expresión mezcla de anhelo y pánico.  
\- Gregory, yo... Por favor, no bromees. Eres inteligente, tienes que saber lo que siento por ti. Y no espero que lo compartas, pero por favor no juegues conmigo. Yo no...  
El corazón de Greg se saltó un latido. Acarició la mejilla de Mycroft, acortando aún más la distancia y apoyó su frente contra del político.  
\- Vamos a cenar. Dame nuevos escenarios en los que pintarte. A la luz de unas velas, o contemplando el amanecer. Quién sabe, tal vez podrías dejarme pintarte al natural, durmiendo, con las sábanas enrolladas sobre tu cintura. O sin ellas, quizás. Siempre he soñado con poder pintarte descansando, relajado, con el pelo desordenado y tu piel ruborizada después de haberte hecho el amor. Déjame demostrarte lo hermoso que eres. Quiero que te veas cómo yo lo hago. ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?  
Incapaz de hablar, con el corazón acelerado, Mycroft asintió, rodeando su cintura.   
Greg suspiró feliz mientras lo abrazaba, pensando que no necesitaría pintar esa escena para saber qué retendría cada detalle en su memoria durante el resto de su vida.


End file.
